disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Even Stevens Movie
The Even Stevens Movie is a 2003 American family comedy motion picture that debuted on the Disney Channel. The film is based upon the Disney Channel show Even Stevens. The film served as the series finale of the previously mentioned series. The movie is the second Disney Channel Original Movie that is based on a Disney Channel series. Mark Mothersbaugh composed the score/music for the film. Plot The Stevens family are tricked into going on a "vacation" which turns out to be the set of a new reality tv show called Family Fake Out, which all of their hometown friends watching them on back in Sacramento. When they first arrived on the island, Louis was tricked into destroying the house they were meant to live in, thus making the islanders shun them and forcing the Stevens to live on their own. The family eventually separates into two groups pitted against each other. Eventually, Louis' friends Twitty and Tawny make their way to the island, to rescue the Stevens and (in Twitty's case) to make up for betraying them, as he was the one who sold the family out to the show. Twitty is caught by the Family Fake-Out staff though he manages to escape and shuts down the equipment monitoring the Steven's groups. Meanwhile, Donnie (the oldest Stevens' son) finds Tawny, and the newly-reconstituted family finally comes together and learns the truth. They unite with Twitty to stop Ren from killing Louis, because she believes sold her and her boyfriend out. Ren corners him on a cliff, and despite the protests of the family and Miles McDermot, the show's host who tells her the truth, she pushes him off to his apparent death. As Miles breaks down in guilt a helicopter from another reality show called Gotcha (a show that Miles was the a producer for before he was fired) appears and reveals that Louis is safe and that the Stevens family had tricked Miles - Louis had fallen into a net held by Tawny and Twitty. The family had managed to get to Ren in time and she and Louis teamed up together to get revenge on Miles for his actions. Later the family returns home and Ren, following Louis' advice, starts dating the actor who played the part of the boy she'd liked on the island. The movie concludes with a voiceover by Beans explaining what happened to everyone afterwards, (ie. Donnie attending college, Steve returning to work) as Beans pops up at the Stevens' dinner to disrupt it yet again. Cast *Shia LaBeouf - Louis Stevens *Christy Carlson Romano - Ren Stevens *Donna Pescow - Eileen Stevens *Tom Virtue - Steve Stevens *Nick Spano - Donnie Stevens *Steven Anthony Lawrence - Beans *Tim Meadows - Miles McDermott *A.J. Trauth - Alan Twitty *Margo Harshman - Tawny Dean *Dave Coulier - Lance LeBow *Keone Young - Chief Tuka *Lauren Frost - Ruby *Walker Howard - Laylo *Josh Keaton - Mootai/Jason *George Anthony Bell - Principal Wexler *David Schwimmer - Cameo, father of VanGunthy family from GOTCHA See also * Even Stevens External links * * http://www.ultimatedisney.com/evenstevensmovie.html * (Tv show) Category:Disney Channel original films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DCOMs Category:Disney Movies Category:Disney Channel Original Movies Category:Disney Channel